Birthday Surprise
by TheLittleKitty
Summary: On May 5, Byakuya Togami was born. However, he doesn't come to school didn't tell his classmates it was his birthday. Now it's up to Touko and her classmates to give him the best surprise birthday party ever! Inspired by the fact that it's Byakuya's birthday today! ToFu, SayaLeon, AsaKure, Naegiri, Ishimondo, mentioned Fuyupeko
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Surprises**

By: TheLittleKitty

 **A/N:** **It's Togami's birthday today, hooray! We get a present of sweet ToFu today as well :) Hooray for Non-Despair AU!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't anything but the plot.**

 _Chapter 1: Byakuya's Birthday_

It was another bright and sunny day in Japan. Blue birds chirped incessantly and the revving of Mondo's motorcycle announced that he had arrived. A certain writer was hunched behind a tree, attempting to carve her and Byakuya's initial's into the tree bark. Asahina was particularly jittery today.

"You guys, you guys, _**you guys!**_ " The tanned swimmer screeched, jumping up and down. "Dunkin Donuts had a sale today! I got not one, not two, but fifteen donuts for 5 yen! Score!"

"Thanks for the useless information!" Leon yelled, and received an angry glare from his girlfriend.

"That wasn't nice Leon. Or, should I say, Kuwata-kun?" Maizono said, turning around. Leon frantically waved his arms in the air.

"Wait, b-babe! I'm sorry! I'll apologize!" Leon yelled, attempting to console her. Maizono just giggled and planted a tiny kiss on the young baseball player's nose.

"H-has anyone o-one s-seen Byakuya today?" Touko muttered, expecting no one to hear her.

"Well, I don't think he's here yet. It's not like him to miss class," Kirigiri said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "Him being not here is like saying there's no sexual tension between Naegi and I".

Naegi blushed as most of the class "oohed" at the mysterious girl's comment. She merely turned and blushed, while muttering a "It's true" under her breath.

"What's wrong Fukawa-icchi?" Hagakure said as the young writer turned to her seat. The gloomy writer's face was twisted into one of absolute sadness, and it was hard to look at.

"You miss that prick already?" Junko said, laughing. Mukuro tugged on her sleeve to maker her sister stop.

"H-he's n-not a p-prick! B-besides, i-it's his b-birthday t-today," Touko said, looking down as she pulled out a medium sized box.

"I-I wanted to g-give it t-to him…".

"Wait, it's his birthday?" Naegi asked, looking dumbfounded.

"He hasn't told any of us!" Maizono said.

"W-well, when I went to h-his house-"

" _Ooh~_ " Junko said, rolling her shoulder and raising her blonde eyebrows suggestively. "Touko went to his _house?"_

"F-for p-private F-French l-lessons!" Touko said, her face turning red. "B-besides, w-we d-didn't do a-anything!"

"A-anyway, H-he has h-his birth c-certificate on his w-wall, and i-it displayed all t-twenty-nine of his middle n-names. I-it had his b-birthday on it,".

"He has twenty-nine middle names?" Sakura asked.

"D-di y-you n-not hear m-me, you i-ignorant o-oaf-" Touko said, but stopped as Sakura shot her a glare. Touko swallowed and put the gift back into her school bag.

"Well, it looks like we'll be setting up a party for Togami-kun" Celestia said, making her way to front. If Student Council President Ishimaru wasn't going to take advantage of this opportunity, then she, the Vice President, would.

"I ain't goin' to that stuck-up jerk's f***ing house!" Mondo yelled, earning a scolding from Ishimaru.

"Well, he certainly did us a favor by using his family's private jet to take us to America for Spring Break, so I believe that we should pay him back," Celestia said, folding her hands together and tilting her head. Her red eyes closed as a small smile spread across her pale skin.

"I won't g-give y-you my White Knight's a-address!" Touko suddenly yelled out, making a nervous Yamda flinch.

The class argued back and forth, trying to persuade her; even those who she acknowledged by their names couldn't sway her. Kirigiri sighed and pushed one of her lavender locks aside. She fiddled with her braid before getting an idea. Her dark boots clicked across the classroom as she slid open th door and turned towards her classmates.

"I'm bringing in the big guns," Kyoko said before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Everyone sat confused, while Touko began to sweat. She would most definitely give up the number if Kirigiri brought _her_ in. She looked up in panic as she heard the sound of Kirigiri returning. Touko stood up and ran in the corner, but was stopped by feeling familiar hands grab her torso and sat her in her seat. She looked down refusing to meet the girl's face.

"Touko," the girl said, shifting her hands so that they crossed under her chest.

Touko gave no reply and merely shut her eyes tight. 

" **Touko,"** the girl used a more forceful tone, and Touko's eyes snapped up to meet dark, red ones.

Peko Pekoyama: Touko's best friend and handpicked roommate.

"Uh, h-hello t-there, P-Peko-"

"Touko, why are you refusing to give them the address? They are simply trying to do something nice for your crush," Peko said, her voice like steel.

"T-they m-might stalk him!" Touko retorted, earning an emotionless stare from the older girl.

"Touko, I think it would be a shame for me to reveal to everyone that **ever since we became roommates, you've begun to watch a lot of YAOI now** ," Peko said, yelling the last part. Touko blushed as her classmates began to look at her in shock.

"I thought you said manga was a waste of ink and paper!" Asahina said.

"N-never m-mind that! Byakuya lives on Hōfuna Okane Road! It's the biggest mansion there! It's number 205!" Touko cried out, not seeing the smile that crossed Peko's face.

"I'd suggest the rest of you go pick up some supplies and set up the party. Get someone to distract him. Now, if you excuse me, I've got to go help Fuyuhiko learn how to kiss. I'll be in the closet if anyone needs me," Peko said, turning and leaving. The rest of the class sat there, feeling a bit dreadful.

"WELL, NOW THAT WE KNOW WHAT TO DO, I THINK WE SHOULD GO TO PARTY CITY FOR SUPPLIES. WE SHOULD HAVE SOMEONE KEEP TOGAMI-KUN OCCUPIED, BUT WE ALSO NEED SOMEONE TO DRIVE US THERE," Ishimaru yelled, hurting Chihiro's sensitive ears.

"Well, Ishi, Chihiro, and I can ride my motorcycle," Mondo said, blushing when he said Ishimaru's little nickname.

"Oh, um, I'm scared of motorcycles," Chihiro admitted, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Mondo patted him the back.

"Does anyone have a car?" Sakura asked, receiving responses of "no's" from her fellow classmates. The muscular girl sighed as Yamada muttered something about Celestia.

"Oh, yes, thank you Yamada-kun, I had almost forgot," Celestia said, facing the class and smiling.

"I do have a ve-hicle," she said, pronouncing each syllable as clear as possible. "It's a rental, but I'm sure you won't mind riding in a limo, now would you?"

 **A/N:** **Even though it technically won't be his birthday anymore, I'd still like to make this story have maybe two or three chapters. I hope you all enjoyed! Also, the name of the street that Togami lives on is (of course) fake, and it means "Rich Money" XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday Surprise**

By: TheLittleKitty

 **A/N:** **Here's chapter two!  
**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything but the plot!**

 **00-00**

"For the **LAST TIME! IF I SEE ANOTHER DONUT CRUMB TOUCH THE FLOOR OF THIS LIMO, I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOVE YOUR EYES DOWN YOUR THROAT, SO YOU CAN SEE ME RIP OPEN YOUR STOMACH AND SHOVE YOUR HEAD INSIDE YOUR DEAD CORPSE!** I don't mind anyone eating, just please don't make a mess," Celestia said. The young swimmer began to tremble and closed her donut box, loosing her appetite. She chose to rest her head on Hagakure's shoulder, making the fortuneteller blush.

Touko sat in the passenger seat, and was directing Mondo, the driver, of where to go. She honestly doubted that he had an actual license, but doubting him was better than hearing all that terrible language that came from his anyway.

"Now where do I go?"

"T-turn l-left a-and make s-sure to t-take a right, and then a l-left," Touko stuttered, clasping her sweaty hands together. Their conversations were awkward, and she often made a point of ending them after answering.

Pushing up her circle frames, Touko's eyelashes fluttered open to reveal the familiar sign of Party City. She could recognize that sick shade of rainbow colors anywhere. Chihiro began to smile and squirmed in his passenger's seat. The high schooler couldn't see out of the window without sitting in it. The others began to exit the limo when Mondo stopped to park. The students began to walk towards the huge store.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY MONEY ON THEM?" Ishimaru yelled.

"I do!" Asahina said, stretching her arm in the air.

"Everyone does, Ishimaru. We went over this before we left," Leon said, rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong, Leon?" Maizono said, rubbing her hand through his red hair.

"Nuthin', I'm just disappointed that God decided to make Togami today," He said and began to walk. An angry Touko stood in his path, ready to defend her precious White Knight.

"H-how d-dare y-you! B-Byakuya is a c-creature of p-perfection! I-it t-took a t-total of t-ten days f-for him to construct m-my d-darling's b-beautiful physique~" Touko said, drifting off into fairytail land. Leon began to walk a different way, disturbed by the young author's speech.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the store and separated, looking for specific items. Ishimaru took the liberty of making groups of four (almost four):

 **Naegi, Kirigiri, Touko, Maizono- Cake**

 **Celestia, Yamada, Asahina, Leon- Cups, Napkins, Utensils**

 **Ishimaru, Hagakure, Chihiro, Mondo- Decorations**

 **Mukuro, Junko, Sakura- Drinks, light snacks, small cupcakes**

 **Everyone- Individual presents**

"Oh good, the help is in my group. Come along Yamada, Aoi, and Leon. I'll tell you what to do," Celestia said, sauntering towards the tableware section.

"Oh, like I'll let you f***in' lead me around, b-"

" **Leon!** " Maizono said, pushing him to walk with his group. "Just go along with it! You know that no one can get Celestia off the high horse she's on!"

" _Fine_ " Leon groaned, allowing himself to be dragged by a bubbly Asahina.

"Uh, I have a tendency to eat cake that's around me," Naegi said as the rest of the groups went off to look for their specific items.

"Well, t-that's t-too b-bad! This is B-Byakuya's c-cake, s-so **don't touch i-it!** " Touko threatened.

"Touko, you can't make threats while you're stuttering. Naegi, I'll personally deal with you myself if you so much as lick your lips while looking at that cake. Now, let's go," Kirigiri said, walking ahead with Maizono, who was already running into a bakery.

"Wow! These cakes look so delicious!"

 **00-00**

"I wonder what kind of decorations we should get for Togami-kun's birthday" Chihiro pondered as he strode through the aisle. There were many decorations for New Year's, Valentine's Day, Costume Party, and an elegant ball. Chihiro paused and stared at the Elegant Ball package. The young boy smiled and grabbed it. This was _exactly_ what Togami-kun would want!

"Mondo! Mondo! I found something-" Chihiro stopped to see Ishimaru and Mondo leaning against a wall, passionately making out. His pupils widened and his tiny mouth stretched into an "o" shape. The plastic package hit the ground with a faint noise. Chihiro looked away when he saw Mondo fiddle with Ishimaru's shirt.

Chihiro blushed terribly, wishing that Hagakure were around to help him out the awkward situation. Chihiro sighed and cleared his throat.

"M-Mondo and I-Ishimaru-san, um, we don't have time for you two to uh, suck face," Chihiro said, loud enough for the two to hear.

"OH! I APOLOGIZE, FUJISAKI-SAN! I DID NOT REALIZE YOU WERE NEAR!" Ishimaru yelled, his face flushed red and twisted in a forced smile.

"Okay, Ishimaru. Come over to my place when we're done with the party," Mondo said as he picked up the package.

"ALL WE NEED TO LOOK FOR NOW ARE STREAMERS AND PARTY HATS!"

"And, uh, Hagakure-san,"

 **00-00**

"Can you stab someone with a fork?" Leon asked as he picked up a utensil package. Asahina quickly ripped the object out of his hands. A dumbfounded expression came across his face.

"Yes, you can stab someone with a fork, and no, I don't want to see you do it. Go get the napkins or something!" Asahina said.

"All ready been covered," Celestia said as she came around the corner with Yamada carrying 3 packages of napkins.

"I already got the cups, so I think that means we were the first group to finish!" Asahina said, jumping in the air. Leon stared intently at the swimmers chest before Celestia shot him a glare.

The small group made their way to the counter, only to see that Junko, Mukuro, and Sakura were already standing there. Junko's face lightened up when their group arrived.

"Finally! Fun people! I've been stuck with macho man and worthless sister over here! I had to call Komeada for company! _**Komaeda!**_ " Junko said, sitting on the counter, and flashing the poor cashier who tried his best to not look at the young model's underwear.

"Hear, hear, darling. These people are as boring as watching grass grow," Celestia said, setting the items on the counter, away from Junko's kicking legs.

"We aren't boring Junko. You're mental capacity can't handle our superior learning systems," Mukuro deadpanned, earning a nod from Sakura and a glare from Junko.

Junko stood on top of the counter, over the poor cashier's head.

" **HEY YOU GUYS! WE ALL NEED TO PAY NOW!** " Junko yelled. The mischievous blonde watched as most of the groups made their way over to the front of the store. Ishimaru looked up and stiffened.

"MISS ENOSHIMA JUNKO! I ADVISE THAT YOU DO NOT STAND UP THERE. NOT ONLY ARE YOU DISRESPECTING THE STORE LIKE THAT, BUT YOU ARE ALSO REVEALING YOUR UNDERWEAR TO THE WORLD!" Ishimaru yelled.

"Well, I didn't really notice until you said anything, Taka-cchi," Hagakure said.

"Yeah, yeah, where did Naegi, Touko, Kirigiri, and Maizono go?" Junko asked, scanning the area for them.

 **00—00**

"B-BYAKUYA D-DESERVES THE B-BEST! G-GET H-HIM THAT 50,000 Y-YEN CAKE!" Touko yelled, pointing at the cake on the platter for display.

"We aren't going to waste out money over Togami," Kirigiri said. Naegi and Maizono silently watched, not wanting to interfere.

"She's so hot when she's mad," Naegi whispered, eyes glued to Kirigiri. Maizono giggled and rolled her eyes at the blushing boy.

"My Byakuya deserves the best!" Touko yelled. "I love him, and will forever! I won't let you give him a 500 yen cake!"

Kirigiri smiled and looked at Naegi, Maizono and Touko.

"Did you see that? You didn't stutter once while talking about your love for him. That's how you know it's true. We'll get the cake, so let's go take it up to the front,"

 **00—00**

"There they are!" Asahina squealed excitedly as Kirigiri placed the cake on the counter with the other items.

"The cake is 50,000 yen," Kirigiri said, stepping away from the counter, not looking at all the shocked faces.

"Well, uh, your price is 1,501,1037 yen," The cashier said.

" **WHAT?"** Everyone screamed.

"You guys are surprised?" Chihiro said, making his way over to the counter.

"The birthday party package I put up there was 1,000,000 yen" Chihiro said.

"Chihiro! No one has money like that!" Mondo said. Celestia shook her head, claiming that she felt faint.

"I do," Chihiro said, handing the cashier a solid 2,000,000.

"Now let's hurry and go to the party!" Asahina yelled as the group piled into the car.

"W-wait!" Touko squealed. "What about the presents?"

 **00—00**

 **A/N:** **One more chapter after this!**


End file.
